


Bringing Down the Governor

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Mild Gore, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every rise, there must be a fall. Rick and his group owe the Governor a fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Down the Governor

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 'Out With a Bang' challenge @ [fandomverse](http://fandomverse.livejournal.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bringing Down the Giant by Saving Abel


End file.
